1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a flame photometric detector analyzer for analyzing a component in a sample gas, and more particularly to an improvement in the precision thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flame photometric detector analyzers are now in common use, for example, as relative spectroscopic detector analyzers, particularly for the analysis of sulfur and phosphoric substances. The basic elements of the flame photometric detector analyzer includes a burner jet where a sample gas is burned in the combustion chamber provided by hydrogen fuel gas and a combustion supporting gas such as oxygen or air, and a spectrophotometer for observing the burning sample gas, including a suitable light filter and photodetector. When a measuring object component or substance containing sulfur in the sample gas is burned in a hydrogen rich flame by introducing the sample gas into or in the vicinity of the hydrogen rich flame, the measuring object component emits a characteristic light spectrum. The intensity (or luminous intensity) of the light spectrum is electronically detected to quantitatively analyze the concentration of the measuring object component.